


Sixty-Eight and You'll Owe Me One

by gblvr



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, blowjob, pick-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as he was concerned a mouth was a mouth was a mouth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Eight and You'll Owe Me One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



The bar was dark, but that was okay – it hid the shabbiness of the paint on the walls and the torn vinyl on the booth benches and the barstools. He really didn't care either way; he was here for a couple of cheap drinks and maybe if he was lucky, to get laid.

He parked himself on a stool and checked out the reflected action in the mirror. There weren't many people there, but it was still early, so he settled in to watch as the bartender wiped the same spot on the counter over and over while staring at the giggling bachelorette party in the corner.

He was on drink number three when someone sat on the stool next to him. He glanced over and saw that his new neighbor was a solid looking guy with dark hair. He looked a bit out of place in his suit and tie, and the tenor of his voice and accent confirmed that when he ordered.

"Scotch, neat." He glanced over at Wade, and then back to the bartender. "And another of whatever he's drinking."

When the bartender sat their drinks down, Wade tipped his bottle toward the stranger in thanks before taking a drink. The stranger tipped his glass in return before throwing back his own drink. He threw a twenty on the bar and stood. "Want to get out of here?"

Wade thought about it for a second. There wasn't a whole lot going on in the dump, and as far as he was concerned a mouth was a mouth was a mouth. He shrugged and slid off the stool. "Sure."

He followed the guy out of the bar, noting that he was taller while appreciating the other man's wide shoulders and tight ass. When they were on the sidewalk outside the bar, he said, "I'm Wade. What do I call you?"

"Why ruin this with names?" The guy put his hand against the small of Wade's back, gesturing toward the alley with his other hand.

 _So it was going to be like that, huh?_ Wade figured he didn't exactly care where he got off as long as he got off. He allowed himself to be steered down the alleyway and behind a dumpster before he took control of the situation by pushing Suit up against the brick wall of the bar. Suit huffed out a breath of air and laughed a bit as he pulled Wade in by the hips.

"Like it rough, do you? Should have known you'd be like this under that prim and proper suit." Wade pushed his thigh between Suit's legs, grinding his cock against the sharp line of his hipbone for a minute, then holding Suit's hips against the wall and stepping back. "Name."

Suit pushed against Wade's hands, straining for contact before he went boneless and huffed out a breath. "Max. You can call me Max." Wade chuckled and pushed in close again, gentling his grip on Max's hips.

Max writhed like a cat, rubbing his cock against the flexed muscle of Wade's thigh for a few moments before pushing him back just enough that he could drop down to his knees. He came down with a knee on either side of Wade's foot and as he leaned up to press his face against the ridge of Wade's dick, he pushed his groin against the top of Wade's boot.

Wade popped the button on his jeans and started to pull down the zipper before Max pushed Wade's hands away and did it himself. He looked up at Wade, watching his face as he inched the zipper down and god damn if that wasn't the hottest thing Wade had seen in a long time. Max slipped his hand into Wade's fly, stroking his fingers over the hard swell of Wade's dick before he pulled it out and licked over the tip.

Wade groaned and wrapped a hand around himself, pushing against the seam of Max's lips, pushing it into his mouth a little, then he pulled back out and rubbed the head over and around Max's mouth. Max growled a bit and pushed Wade's hand away before sliding his mouth down over as much of Wade's dick as he could. He hummed softly as he pulled back and that was it. Wade cupped a hand around the curve of Max's head and held him still as he thrust back in, pushing until he felt Max gag, then pulling back. Max's eyes fluttered shut and he dropped his hands to rest against his thighs as Wade started to fuck his face in earnest. Max moaned around his mouthful, and Wade fucked a little deeper, pushing until he felt Max's throat relax. It felt fantastic, hot and tight and perfect.

"Such a fucking whore, down on your knees in the dirt, taking my dick down your throat." Max's eyes opened then and he rolled his hips, grinding against Wade's shin and sucking even harder.

The harder he sucked, the more Wade talked, until he was practically moaning, a constant stream of filth pouring from his mouth. "Gonna fuck your mouth, pour my load down your throat, all over your fucking face, uh, fuck, yes."

He wrapped his fingers into Max's hair, thrusting once, twice more and then he was coming, the first pulse of it down Max's throat, before he pulled his head back and painted the rest of it across Max's mouth and chin. Max whined a bit when Wade pulled out, but as the first hot slick of come hit his mouth, he stiffened, arching against Wade's leg, then slumping back against the rough bricks.

Wade leaned his forehead against the wall, trying to catch his breath, trying to get it together enough to at least put his dick back into his pants. He wasn't nearly recovered enough when Max pushed him to the side and climbed to his feet. He didn't say anything as he pulled a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and used it to wipe the come from his face. When he was finished, he tossed the fabric square towards the nearest dumpster and started to walk away.

Wade stirred then, reaching out to grab Max's arm. "What about you?"

"What about me? Oh wait – now is the part where you tell me you want to make me feel good, too?" Max smirked and shrugged. "Well, this is awkward."

Wade frowned. "What?"

"Let's just say you can owe me one." Max stepped around Wade and walked to the end of the alley, where Wade saw there was limo waiting. When he reached the car, he turned and waved at Wade, saying, "I'll be seeing you around, Wade."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to M. for the last minute beta; any remaining mistakes and inconsistencies are mine.


End file.
